<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stupidly Stupid Kiddos by Teniserie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664231">Stupidly Stupid Kiddos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teniserie/pseuds/Teniserie'>Teniserie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Runaways [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Nightmares (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Stupid Drabbles, These are pretty short, Watch Your Profanity, rk just watches the chaos unfold from a corner popcorn in hand, six is a non-cannibalistic babby, ten and kid bosom buddies, ten and mono are vitriolic best buds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teniserie/pseuds/Teniserie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yep. You’re reading this apparently</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mono &amp; Kid &amp; Runaway Kid (Little Nightmares), Six &amp; Kid (Little Nightmares), Six &amp; Mono (Little Nightmares), Six &amp; Ten &amp; Kid (Little Nightmares), Six &amp; Ten &amp; Mono &amp; Runaway Kid &amp; Kid (Little Nightmares), Ten &amp; Kid (Little Nightmares), Ten &amp; Mono (Little Nightmares)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Runaways [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stupid menaces being stupid #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mono I swear to god one more word out of your trap, I will beat you up WITH YOUR OWN LADDLE.”</p><p>Mono sized up to the much more vertically-challenged girl with a smug grin on his face, cocky his head to the side. “I’d like to see you try, pipsqueak.”</p><p>“Why you-” Ten puffed her cheeks as she slammed her hands against his chest as if to push him away, but doing little effect considering how much smaller she was compared to him and that he was basically planting his feet on the ground.</p><p>Mono grinned cheekily, brushing his fingers through his messy locks of mouse brown hair. “Are you even trying? I feel like I’m getting groped here.”</p><p>Ten angrily stomped one foot on the ground, folding her arms over her chest in a childlike manner—well of being one wouldn’t make much of a difference. “Bastard.”</p><p>Mono got up on his toes to place emphasis on the clear fact that she was on a completely different level than he was. Literally. “Shrimpy.”</p><p>“Idiot!” Ten shoved him on the same spot harder this time, causing him to stumble back whilst his balance was dwindled, him being on his tippy toes.</p><p>That only earned a hearty laugh from the brunette, knowing all too well that he loved it when he provoked her. Her entertaining his antics was a sheer approval that he should perdure much further.</p><p>“It’s not like you’ve reached the top shelf, now have you?” Ten placed her hands on her hips, her lips curling into a knowing smile.</p><p>“Oh? I don’t recall you mentioning you had a perverted side, Ten.” Mono jeered, clicking his tongue is a disapproving manner. “Naughty girl.”</p><p>Ten pouted as a light blush skirted her face, turning her head to the side in righteous anger. “I could say the same, you womanizing freak.”</p><p>Mono stepped towards her, placing a finger under chin as if to turn her head towards him. “Oh really?”</p><p>“Yes,” she brought her face close to his so their noses were nearly touching. “Really.” This action had given Mono some mixed signals and right as the confusion was evident on his face, Ten kneed him right in the sensitive area.</p><p>Mono had doubled over with his face scrunched, the excruciating pain was tough enough to bear. Boy, the girl can kick. With that, Ten walked off from that reoccurring squabble with a proud sashay in her gait, leaving the poor boy to tend to his phallus anguish.</p><p>“Fucking hell…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stupid Menaces being Stupid #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You did whAT?!” The group chorused in a disbelieving exclamation, all except for the sly one himself.</p><p>Mono threw his hands up in surrender, squeezing his eyes shut at the anticipated reaction from the group, appalled expressions and such. “It wasn’t my fault! I accidentally-”</p><p>“For christ’s sake, how could you ‘accidentally’ burglarize from the Gray Commerce and expect to get away with it?!” Ten objected, stopping him mid-sentence while pinching the bridge of her nose in utter disapproval of his stupidity.</p><p>“The guy wouldn’t give me the discount so I took the easy way around.” Mono groundlessly justified, “And plus, we do this all the time! Why is this any different?”</p><p>“The only difference is that this is a high organization that’s been on the hunt for us since the last incident of us stepping foot into that place! We’ve effectively shaken them off our pursuit and now thanks to you, we’ve got a price over our head. And all for—that?” Ten gestured to a charm bracelet dangling from his hand. “Ever heard of the phrase ‘all that glitters is not gold’? That probably isn't even real silver!”</p><p>“But it’s shiny!” He held it up high for everyone to see, the light bouncing off the chain perfectly enough to entice a certain young girl. “And you know Six likes shiny things!”</p><p>At the mention of the word “shiny,” Six dove in for the trinket but was held back by Seven and Ten to her dismay. She wrangled under their grasp, but they managed to keep a grip on the girl.</p><p>“And I know that it’s real silver. The merchant showed me. And I can prove it.”</p><p>The three had quieted down slightly, Six growing still at his words. Now a wave of curiosity lingered. Ten was still doubtful. “How?”</p><p>Mono pulled a magnet out of the inside pocket of his coat and hovered it over the charm bracelet. The group had drawn closer to the bracelet, noticing how the metal hadn’t moved an inch towards the magnet. It sure was real silver. But it still didn’t make sense why he would go above and beyond to retrieve something so trivial.</p><p>Mono grabbed ahold of Six’s hand and brought it up in the air and had it poised in the air while he clasped the bracelet around her wrist with the work of his applicable fingers.</p><p>Six had her eyes glued to the shimmering Sterling silver, engrossed in the little charms that decorated the chain. It was so beautifully inclined, she understood why Mono would go through so much trouble, risking his life even, in getting something so lavishing. This was the real deal and would have cost him a buckload.</p><p>“Th-Thank you. I like it.” Six flashed him a gratifying smile, earning one in return from the boy as he slid off the paper bag.</p><p>“Besides, you guys know I wouldn’t go out and do something foolish for nothing.”</p><p>He earned an assemblage of indistinguishable looks of skepticism and motion of their heads “no.”</p><p>Mono scowled. “I’m being serious.”</p><p>Sev laughed, slapping a hand on his fellow comrad’s shoulder. “My friend, you are many things. But serious ain’t one of them.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>